Torture
by funngurl
Summary: Yuki doesn't hate Ayame, he knows it, but happens when Ayame gets hurt protecting Yuki. At least he has his beloved Tohru to help ease the pain...or does he? I kinda typed in oneechan, instead of ojichan 4 Kisa,I thought since she called Hatori that..


Hello! It's my second Fruits Basket fic! This is another brotherly bonding fic but I've thought of so many I can only write one at a time. I'm going to conjure up some more ideas and then I'll write em' and post em' like I'm supposed to. So please, R&R! (Tohru and Yuki are already a happy couple and are dating. They were for the past 4 months and the only one who didn't like their relationship was Akito, head of the Sohma family)

**Torture**

It was another normal cloudy day as Yuki Sohma walked into the house with Tohru Honda. It had been a rainy and cloudy week. They talked and laughed as Shigure Sohma greeted them. Shigure was the dog from the zodiac and is also Tohru's guardian/ caregiver.

"Hi Yuki, hi Tohru! How was school?" asked Shigure "No different then usual," the rat answered. The dog just smiled and walked out of the room. Just then another Sohma walked into the room. Yuki groaned.

"Hello Yuki, hello Tohru," greeted Yuki's oh so flamboyant, older brother Ayame. Yuki groaned. "Ayame, can't you go be **annoying** somewhere else?" asked Yuki sarcastically, stressing the word annoying. "I just wanted to-" "I know, I know have 'brotherly bonding time' right?" asked Yuki cutting Ayame off. "Uh…yeah," answered the snake.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No," said Yuki calmly. "But why not?" asked Ayaa. "Because you're an annoying snake," Yuki responded. "Oh come now, we must make our bond unbreakable or we may drift apart," Ayame responded, dramatizing again. "So if we "drift apart" you would leave me alone? I don't see how that's a bad thing," the rat exclaimed.

"Ayame, give it a rest for five minutes please," said Shigure sarcastically as he sat down on the couch with his newspaper. Ayame shrugged then walked away without a word. "Thanks," said the rat. "Anytime," answered the dog.

"Um…Yuki-kun, can you help me with something?" asked Tohru. "Sure," he answered, "What is it?" "I have an algebra exam tomorrow that counts for 10 of our marks and I don't understand it," said Tohru half embarrassed. "No problem," said Yuki with a smile.

As he followed Tohru up the stairs, Ayame plopped down on the couch next to Shigure. "Why does Yuki hate me so?" Ayame questioned. "He doesn't hate you…he just…doesn't like you," Shigure answered. "Isn't that the same thing?" asked Ayaa glumly. "Oh no, hate is a much stronger term than dislike, it means so much more," Shii-san answered. "Oh Shigure, don't be so blunt!" Ayame said loudly clearly annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I was just trying to help," said Shigure as he sweat dropped, anime style. "Well it wasn't very helpful," Ayame mumbled. Ayaa and Shigure talked for a while longer until they heard thunder strike.

"Hmm, it looks like it's going to be another rainy night," said Shigure. "You'd better go close up your shop and head home," the dog finished. Ayaa looked at his watch and nodded. "It is nearing closing time," Ayaa replied. "I'll come back tomorrow!" he said cheerfully. "But first I must call Hatori for a ride," Ayame said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. Shigure rolled his eyes.

"Hello Hatori!" greeted Ayaa. "What is it this time Ayame?" Shigure heard Hatori, the dragon of the zodiac, ask. "If it's not the too much trouble, I need a ride to my shop," answered Ayame. "Why don't you walk?" asked Hatori. "Well I would, but it looks like rain is coming," he answered swiftly. "Alright, I'll be right over," said Hatori giving in to Ayame's request again. Ayame smiled as he stepped outside to wait for Hatori.

That night at dinner Yuki started complaining about Ayame…again. "Why does he always have to come over every day?" complained Yuki clearly annoyed. "Because he's your brother and wants to spend time with you," answered Shigure. "Why now? Why not when I was younger and would've needed it?" asked Yuki. Shigure chuckled, "Well, Ayaa says he didn't 'understand' it back then," "He doesn't understand it now either!" Yuki argued. "Now Yuki, there's no need to raise your voice," explained Shii-san. "Whatever! Thank you for the meal Tohru," he said as he stormed out of the room.

"What's eating him?" asked Kyo, the cat of the zodiac. "Kyon-Kyon, you really must learn to listen," Shii-san said calmly. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" hollered Kyo as he too, stormed out of the room. Shigure heaved a heavy sigh, "Thank you for the meal Honda-san,"

"Your welcome Shigure-san, I'm glad you liked it," she said. He smiled as he grabbed his newspaper as he calmly walked out of the room. "_Well, I guess it's time to get to the dishes," _Tohru thought to herself as she picked up her plate and put it in the sink with the others. She turned on the water as she poured some dish soap into the sink, and got to work.

An hour later Yuki sat in his room finishing the last of his Science homework. He pondered over the last question until he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said. Tohru walked in the room shutting the door behind her. "Honda-san, what is it?" asked Yuki asked curiously. "Um…Yuki-kun, about your brother… I know it's none of my business but, he wants to spend time with you… and you want…him to leave you alone but…I think you two should try to meet each other…halfway, you know what I mean?" asked Tohru.

Yuki smiled, "Thank you for your concern Tohru-kun, but my brother and I just aren't compatible, he's overly dramatic and annoying and I'm well, short-tempered with him and out of the way most of the time," "I understand that, but you also have a lot in common," she said gently. "Oh?" said Yuki "Yes, like you're both very kind and good-hearted people, you both have concern for others, you both very nice, you both have good intentions in whatever you do, you both share the same parents, and I know you'd both would risk your lives for each other if one of you were in danger. _"She's right about everything she just said," _thought Yuki to himself.

"Thank you Honda-san, I'll keep that in mind," said Yuki gently with a smile. Tohru smiled and left the room shutting the door behind her.

Just then the phone rang. Yuki lifted the phone off the receiver. "Hello?" he said "Hello Yuki, you're just the person I wanted to talk to," said a familiar voice as Yuki's eyes widened as he gulped. "Akito?" asked Yuki. "Yes, yes, you aren't as stupid as I thought you were," he said with a laugh. "What do you want?" asked Yuki. Akito could hear the obvious fear in Yuki's voice. "I want you to stop by the main house after school tomorrow," said Akito trying to sound innocent. "But…why?" asked Yuki. "FOR PRIVATE REASONS DO YOU DARE QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!" Akito hollered. "No Akito, you're word is law," said Yuki terrified as he hung his head. "Good, until then, Yuki," said Akito as he hung up the phone. Yuki placed the phone back on to the receiver.

All of a sudden Yuki spun around as Shigure walked into the room. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" asked the rat sarcastically. "Sorry, I just wanted to know who was on the phone," said Shigure, still as cheerful as usual. "I-it was…. Akito ," said Yuki still half in shock. Shigure's eyes widened. "Akito? Why did he call?" asked Shigure, just as shocked as Yuki was. "He wants me to go to the main house after school tomorrow,"

**The next day**

"Can anyone tell me the exact location of an African bullfrog?" asked a teacher. Yuki wasn't paying any attention to what the teacher, or anyone else for that matter, was saying. He hadn't been paying attention to anything. He was scared of Akito and what he would do to him. That morning he had bumped into a third year girl. The impact of the bump had caused them both to fall to the ground. The girl's books went flying everywhere, and everyone in the hall was starring at Yuki a.k.a. Prince Yuki, and whispering or giggling. After school had ended Yuki headed towards the main house. "Yuki, I'm glad you made it," said Akito hiding a suspicious smile.

"Shii-san, where is Yuki?" asked Ayaa as he was greeted by Tohru alone. Yuki was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh yes, how stupid it was of me to forget to tell you," said Shigure calmly. "TELL ME WHAT?" asked Ayaa anxiously. "Akito told him to meet with him at the main house," Shigure finished. "Akito…. why?" asked Ayame. Shigure shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, Akito said it was private, his word is law," said Shigure respectfully. "Not if I can help it," mumbled Ayaa as he headed to the door. "Where are you going?" asked Shigure. "To help my brother," said Ayaa in a warning tone directed at Akito. "You're not going to confront Akito are you?" asked the dog now holding a very concerned look. Ayame turned around and looked at Shigure with a firm glare as he said, "I'll do what I have to" and with that, he walked out the door. "This is definitely going to result badly," Shii-san said to himself, shaking his head.

Ayaa burst through the door of the main house. He saw Yuki sitting on the ground against the wall. He had cuts, scrapes and bruises all over his body. "A-A-Ayaa?" muttered Yuki quietly. "Ayame, who do you think you are barging in here like this!" asked Akito discouraged and completely disgusted.

"Well, I'm not gonna try and lie my way out of this, your hurting my little brother again and this will be the last time!" Ayaa said still keeping a firm glare and hiding his fear from Akito. All of a sudden Akito burst out laughing. "You can't be serious," Akito said, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. "I am **very **serious," said Ayame. "You may be the head of the family but you're forgetting, I'm older than you," Ayaa finished.

"Ha ha ha! Age means nothing! You're foolish and will be punished for your foolish actions!" said Akito threateningly and seriously. "Ayaa, you shouldn't, leave now please," he said weakly. "Shut up! You're nothing but trash! You have no right to speak!" hollered Akito. "No, I am your older brother, it's my job to protect you and I will!" Ayame shouted. "And you!" he hollered angrily pointing his finger at Akito; "You have absolutely no right to call my brother trash or anything of the sort!" he finished. "I HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO WHATEVER I WANT!" Akito shot back.

All of a sudden Akito lunged at Ayame driving him into the wall. But Ayame just got back up madder than ever. Yuki was watching shocked. _"Maybe Nii-san isn't so bad and maybe I was a little hard on him all this time," _thought Yuki to himself as he watched the two fight in a rage of action. Akito was winning. Just then Yuki remembered everything hurtful he'd ever said to Ayame and guilt took its toll over his mind giving him various flashbacks.

**Flashbacks of what he'd said**

Ayame, you idiot! AYAME! I HATE YOU! Ayame I hate you! I'd sink to the bottom of the lake before we bond, LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! I hate you! Hate you, hate you, hate you…

**End of Flashbacks**

The words echoed in his head. Yuki realized that even though he had said all those things so many times, his brother still stood up for him. He felt so guilty and so low. He finally saw that his brother understood more than Yuki had given him credit for. He just hoped his brother would survive.

Ayame dodged Akito's punch and kicked him into the wall. Then he punched him in the stomach and Akito stumbled backwards fear written all over his face. "I'll let you live this time but I am a snake and can and will unleash venom into your body! Don't make me bite you Akito because I will!" Ayame said as he turned around to approach his brother, his glare changing to the same cheerful smile he usually wore. He held out his hand and helped Yuki to his feet.

"Ayaa, you're bleeding," said Yuki as he looked at Ayame's torn clothes. "Oh, they're just a few simple scratches, nothing to be worried about," he said with a smile. "Either way, I taking you to Haa-san," said Yuki grabbing his brother's arm. All of a sudden a loud bang was hear, as Ayame fell to his knees then forward onto his face.

Yuki spun around to see Akito holding a gun with an evil smile across his face. "I told him he'd be punished, and he was," said Akito, laughing maniacally. Yuki's eyes were wide open in shock, as he fell to his knees beside his motionless brother, tears of shock streaming down his face. Ayame was lying in a small puddle of blood that was expanding slowly. Just then Ayame turned into a snake. "Wha-? If he turned into his zodiac animal, that means he's still alive!" hollered Akito furious with rage and frustration. Yuki felt relieved but still shocked.

Then Akito raised his foot over the small, unconscious snake (even though he's not that small). But before Akito's foot could squish Ayame, Yuki grabbed the snake and ran all the way to the hospital where Hatori was working.

"TORI-SAN, TORI-SAN!" cried Yuki, as his eyes frantically darted around the emergency room, looking for the only doctor he would recognize. "May I help you?" asked the receptionist at the desk. "Yes, I need urgent help!" hollered Yuki showing her the snake. "That snake does look in very bad condition," the receptionist started, "But we don't do animals here, only humans, I'm afraid you'll have to leave," she finished. "Wait, I'm looking for Hatori Sohma," said Yuki. "The receptionist gave him a quizzical look and said, "Well he's on a very tight schedule but I'll ask if he can see you right now.

A few minutes later Hatori walked out. "Who wanted to see me?" he asked the receptionist. "That boy there," she said pointing at Yuki. "Yuki, what are you doing here? Are you all right? You've got cuts and bruises everywhere. Is that Ayaa?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, Akito he, he, he-" "Calm down and tell me what happened!" hollered Hatori cutting Yuki off. "But sir we don't do animals," said the receptionist. "We do this one," he said annoyed. "Now, I can't help Ayaa unless I know his condition. You have to tell me," he said. "Well- Akito he-" "Wait, Akito! Why was Ayame with Akito?" asked Hatori cutting Yuki off again. "Well last night Akito called telling me to meet him at the Main House after school today. He was beating me until Ayaa came in; he stood up to Akito for me. In fact Ayaa fought Akito but as we were leaving…Akito…he…shot Ayame when we had our backs turned," finished Yuki.

"Does anyone else know about Ayame's condition?" asked Haa-san. "No," answered the rat. Hatori gently took Ayame from Yuki. "You stay out here," he said with a very serious look. Yuki nodded. "Call all Sohma's and tell them Ayame Sohma has been shot and severely injured," he said before he left. So she opened a phonebook and started looking for S as she mumbled, "All this for snake!"

Yuki took a seat as he heard the receptionist say, "Hello is this Shigure Sohma? This is the hospital and I regret to inform you that Ayame Sohma has been shot and severely injured he is in the Emergency room currently being checked out, alright, good-bye," she hung up the phone and picked it up again dialing a different number and addressing a different Sohma. He hears the same message every time. It rung in his ears as the whole room was spinning and he couldn't take it anymore. Yuki couldn't even think straight. All he could think was "Will Nii-san live or die? Please Nii-san you have to make it through this!"

About half an hour later Shigure rushed in with Tohru and Kyo. "We heard the news," said Shigure. "So we got here as fast as we could," said Tohru. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were pale. Tears were gathering in her eyes. Yuki wiped away the warm tears from her cold cheeks. Men and women in the waiting room stared at Yuki, with soft faces. Sohma after Sohma came into the emergency room. The only Sohma who wasn't called was Akito. (Hatori had told the receptionist not to call him.) All the girls, as they arrived were hugging each other and crying.

About 5 hours later Hatori came out. "Ayame is alive, he was hurt pretty badly but pulled through and should heal if his condition stays like it is now," Reported Hatori to all the Sohma's. They were all relieved. Yuki smiled knowing that his brother would live._ "But how long would it take for Akito to find Ayame?" _thought Yuki nervously.

"Yuki, could you come here for a moment?" he asked. Yuki snapped out of thought. "Oh, yes," he said nodding. "All right, you're the only one who knows who injured Ayame correct?" asked Haa-san. "Yes, but others had been asking," answered the rat. "Well Akito missed, I'll tell the others in private but you can go see him first since you're his closest family," Tori-san started. "He's in room 26, wing D," he finished. Yuki smiled, "Thank you Haa-san," said Yuki as he left the waiting room.

Yuki entered the room to see his brother lying on a hospital bed, still unconscious, hooked up to machines, And all around his stomach was covered by a thick, white, cast like bandage. He never could have thought he would see Nii-san like this. He thought that he was dreaming or that he didn't even know this person. It was just someone else who was lying in a bed. But he knew that he just wished that he were dreaming and that Nii-san was just his usual flamboyant annoying self. He wanted to go back to yelling at him and smiling about it later. Mine had told him that when he fought with his brothers

He knew it wasn't a dream. Everything was real, as much as he hated it. He had never thought about how much he actually cared about his brother. Since his brother stood up to Akito without giving on like a scared little kid, he felt closer to him; Ayame was scared but did it for him. Yuki had seen the fear in his eyes; in his cold hard glare he had given Akito. Although he wouldn't show his fear you could only see it very deep in his eyes. Unfortunately, Akito looked deep and saw it. Yuki's mind was screaming out different thoughts spinning around and around in his head.

All of a sudden Ayame's eyes opened to see Yuki sitting in a chair beside his bed. Ayame smiled weakly. "Hi Ayaa," said Yuki with a small smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I've been better," replied Ayame, grimacing in pain.

"Why'd you do that?" asked the rat. "Do what?" asked the snake. Stand up for me like that," answered Yuki. "Because I'm your big brother," answered Ayaa. "Yeah but that could've killed you," said Yuki concerned. "True, but do you think I care? Akito has been hurting you and he won't as long as I'm around" said Ayame. "You can't keep this up or Akito will kill you," said Yuki-kun concerned. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me," said Ayaa with a small laugh.

The rat rubbed his eye. "Are you…crying?" asked Ayaa with a suspicious smile. "What? NO!" said Yuki loudly. "You're crying! I'm touched," said Ayame with a now sincere smile. "I'M NOT CRYING! YOU'RE STILL AS ANNOYING AS BEFORE!" hollered Yuki. Ayame just smiled. "I'm still glad your okay," said Yuki smiling.

About an hour later, Yuki walked out of the room and ran into Hatori. "So you're finished?" asked Hatori. "Uh, yeah," said Yuki. Hatori led Yuki back into the waiting room and told the others that they could go see him. So the rest of the Sohma's poured into the room as Yuki sat in the waiting room until a few other Sohma's came out and he could go back in. Everyone was in and out that day. It was very busy.

"Well I guess it's getting late, I'm gonna go but I'll be back tomorrow Nii-san," exclaimed Yuki "Ok," replied Ayame as Yuki left the room. "Night," said Yuki as he turned toward the door. "See you tomorrow," said the snake. Shortly after Yuki left, Ayame drifted off to sleep.

(Hello readers! Sorry it's so long, I don't know how to add chapters) (sweatdrop It'll be a few pages longer)

Late that night, Shigure was talking to Akito over the phone. Everyone, but him, in the Sohma house was asleep. "So where is Ayame?" demanded Akito. "He is at the hospital where Hatori works," answered Shigure. "But he only does family patients!" hollered Akito. "They called him in for a week. They needed a few extra doctors and are willing to pay him. I guess that's why Yuki went there, he knew Hatori working today," Shigure informed him. "Thank you I will be sure to pay him a visit soon," said Akito. "You aren't plotting anything are you?" asked the dog "You were the one who injured him," Shigure said, "I shall do as I please and you will not get in my way," said Akito annoyed. "Of coarse not my dear Akito-san," said Shigure as he hung up the phone.

The next morning was a bright and sunny Saturday morning. "This is quite a nice change from the normal cloudy weather isn't it? Yuki-kun?" asked Tohru cheerfully. "Huh? Oh yeah it is," he replied, still half asleep. "Are you going to visit Ayame-san today?" she asked "Yeah," He answered with a tired smile. She smiled back cheerfully. An hour or two later Yuki went to the hospital talking to his older brother. He told him everything that troubled him and he felt like he could open up to Ayame more than ever before.

Before Yuki came, Ayame got a visit from Mine, the assistant at the shop and right now was running it. She brought a beautiful bouquet of flowers with a note that read _"Get Well Soon!"_ "Hey boss, I heard about what happened and I came to see how you were doing," she said with a concerned look that filled her eyes. "I'm doing fine, and thank you for the flowers, they're lovely," replied Ayaa. "I knew that the sweet aroma of flowers calms your nerves," she said trying to sound cheerful. "How did you know that?" asked Ayame. "Well for one thing you say it nearly every day, and also because you arrange them so nicely around the shop," she said with a cheerful grin. He returned the smile.

"So how's my shop?" he asked. "It's doing great boss, the phone is ringing off the hook and sales have gone up by 25 since last months sales record. "Yes, that always happens around this time of year. Everyone's knows that this is one of the most beautiful times for an outdoor wedding," Ayaa remarked.

"Well with the rainy weather we've had I the past few days, an outdoor wedding wouldn't be the best idea," said Mine with a small laugh. Ayaa chuckled and smiled at the girl, she had always been an excellent help to him. She also gave great advice and knew a lot about sibling rivalry. She knew that if Yuki and Ayame fought, they were acknowledging each other. Mine visited once a week updating Ayame on the sales and making him laugh to brighten his day.

Yuki visited Ayaa day after day after school and on weekends. Many other Sohma's did the same. One day, after Yuki left, Ayame was alone was still recovering, he was actually doing so well that he was predicted to be let out in a month. Kisa burst into the room breathless. It was obvious that she ran there. "AYAME…ONEE-CHAN!" hollered Kisa between breaths. "Kisa? What is it what's wrong?" asked Ayame. "IT'S TERRIBLE!" said the small girl in tears, "I HAVE TO TELL YOU!"

A few days later Hatori walked out into the waiting room where everyone sat. "He's gone," said Hatori loudly then disappeared into the hall. "Ayaa Onee-chan, please be okay," whispered Kisa with tears streaming down her cheeks. Hiro, the ram of the zodiac, walked up to her and pulled her close into a tight hug. "It's okay, everything will be fine," whispered Hiro softly. Kisa cried into Hiro. _ "I tried to warn him, I hope he's not really gone," _she thought to herself.

Yuki finally broke down and cried. He cried like the little boy inside of him. He couldn't hold back tears any longer. He knew he had said that he hated Nii-san but he never meant it and he wished he could just tell him that. But he couldn't. It was no surprise that Tohru was also crying along with Kaugra, Kisa, Momiji, Haru, and Mine.

Tohru walked over to Yuki in tears. "Yuki-kun, I'm…really sorry…about…Ayaa-san," she said between warm and heavy tears that rolled down her small face and onto the ground. "Thank you Honda-san, you're very kind, " Yuki said as he wiped the tears from his face and gave her a small smile. He had finally gotten closer to Ayame, his Nii-san, and then he left.

That night Hatori called Akito. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you but did you kill Ayame?" asked Hatori. "What is this? You call me and disturb me from my work to accuse me of murder?" asked Akito in an angry rage. "No I am not accusing you Akito, but I was getting straight to the point, you see Ayame is gone. When I went to check on him this morning, he wasn't in his room and he wasn't in the hospital anywhere. I am asking, did you kill Ayame and hide the body?" asked Hatori. "I won't say yes or no, all I'll say is I might have had something to do with it, but you have no proof against me so all you have is an accusation that might be true," said Akito with a small laugh. "Now I must go so don't disturb me unless there's an emergency!" raged Akito as he hung up the phone.

Hatori sighed. _"I know it was Akito, it had to be,"_ he thought to himself. After Hatori told everyone that Akito killed Ayaa, Yuki inherited everything Ayaa owned including his shop. Yuki liked the shop but gave all custody to Mine she he knew she was better at running it than he ever would be. He got a lot of comfort from his beloved Tohru and slowly moved on with his life.

About three months after Ayaa's death, Yuki got another call from Akito to show up at the Main house after school to finish the discussion they had started so long ago. Yuki was now vulnerable and didn't have the strength to stand up to Akito. Not without Ayaa. Just the room brought back the horrible memory of Ayaa's injury. Now he was like a scared little kid.

After a few harsh words and bruises and without any disruptions, Akito cut to the chase. "Now what I never had time to say last time because of that good-for-nothing, ungrateful, stupid, lousy, foolish snake," started Akito. Each word struck Yuki like a knife in his back over and over and over again. It hurt and Akito knew it. Yuki wanted to stand up to him but just couldn't. Not anymore, not ever again.

Akito continued, "I know you and that Honda girl, are in a relationship correct?" he asked "Y-yes," answered Yuki in fear. "Well you will break up with her," said Akito with a devilish grin. Yuki's eyes widened, as Akito continued, "You won't just break up with her, you will crush her heart, she will never want to see you again. I'm not happy with your relationship and I want you to hurt her with words," said Akito again, laughing maniacally.

"No," said Yuki weakly. "WHAT?" asked Akito in a rage again. "I said no," said Yuki loudly. He couldn't believe it! He was standing up to Akito. Even after all he'd been through, he actually stood up to him. He thought he could never do it again. Fear welled up inside him as he recognized his actions and that haunting memory of Ayaa came back. The loud bang of a gun, Ayaa falling to the ground, the blood, that red blood, Akito's evil smile. But that didn't stop Yuki, that would make Akito's job all to easy.

"Where did you get such despicable behavior?" asked Akito "From my brother," replied Yuki with a smile. "You will do as I say or you will pay dearly!" yelled Akito. "I don't care what you do to me I will not hurt her," said Yuki through clenched teeth. "Who said anything about you?" asked Akito with that same devilish grin he wore when he was up to something. "I was referring to Miss. Honda," said Akito. Yuki gasped, "You mean you'll…" Yuki started "Yes, do you remember that dark room, she'll experience what you did," laughed Akito.

"O-okay I-I'll do it," stuttered Yuki. "Good, now go," said Akito. Yuki backed out, (literally) unable to turn his eyes form Akito's cold, evil glare that scared him, and crashed into the wall he put his hand on the wall searching for the doorknob. He opened the door and finally turned away from Akito running out he walked the rest of the way home but he wasn't alone. He felt like he was being watched. He spun around but saw no one.

That night after dinner Yuki brought Tohru outside to talk. They talked and laughed until Yuki knew it was time. "Tohru, I-I can't really go out with you anymore," said Yuki. "What do you mean," she asked confused. "I mean I don't love you," he said. It hurt him. His own words injured him badly.

"Y-you d-don't?" asked Tohru tears gathering in her eyes. Yuki wanted to pull her into his lap and tell her he was kidding and everything was all right but he didn't. He couldn't, so he sadly shook his head and closed his heart. "Of coarse not!" he started "I never liked you! How could I? You're an idiot! A stupid idiot! I merely had pity on you! But the pity party's over! You're more annoying than that stupid cat!" he started. Tohru looked so hurt but Yuki didn't care, because he didn't want her to get really hurt. So he made himself lose all care for her. He knew it would only last until she left. He knew when she left he would cry. Actually cry like the little kid inside of him had done so many times.

"You know you're always so happy," he continued, "Is life just a big joke to you? A game! Nobody is that happy all the time! What are you? Some kind of happy robot! Well I guess you don't care about what I'm saying 'cause you don't have feelings! And you know what? I HATE YOU!" he finished. She burst into tears

"Y-Y-Yuki-kun do you mean it?" she asked. "Of coarse I mean it! You idiot!" he hollered. "W-w-well I do have feelings too! I'm not a robot! Life is not a game or a joke to me! I was always happy to make you happy when you were down!" she started. "Like that would help," Yuki mumbled. "And I'm not stupid! I only got one red mark on this terms report card," she continued. "Whoop-dee-doo" remarked Yuki. "Also why are you saying this? After you told me you loved me, after you kissed me, was that a kiss of pity?" she asked.

"Of coarse it was! You mean nothing to me!" he yelled. "FINE, IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL…I'M LEAVING!" she screamed. "GO AHEAD!" he hollered back. She then ran upstairs crying. She began slowly packing her things. Hoping that her grand-father would still have a spare room for her. She couldn't face Yuki again. She never wanted to look back. Yuki had succeeded.

Kyo walked out from the kitchen where he had seen the fight, and grabbed Yuki by the collar. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" hollered Kyo. "YES BUT I HAD TO!" Yuki shot back "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD TO?" asked Kyo angrily. "I MEAN… that Akito made me do it," said Yuki sadly. "YOU COWARD! YOU DIDN'T STAND UP TO HIM!" raged Kyo. "No I did but… Akito threatened to hurt Tohru if I didn't," said Yuki as tears streamed down his face.

Kyo let go of Yuki's collar. "So this is Akito's doing?" asked Kyo. Yuki nodded and ran into his own room slamming the door behind him. Kyo wouldn't dare stand up to Akito. He could put him in confinement whenever he wanted to. He wanted to confront Akito but couldn't

(The fic would be even longer if he did)

Tohru left that night as Yuki cried alone in his room thinking, _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know your not a robot, I love your happiness, Your emotions are beautiful, You're not stupid, And your not annoying like Kyon-kyon! It was all a lie! I love you, I need you, I wish you knew that! But you may never know that. I'm so sorry my beloved Tohru, I'm so sorry…" _he thought that all night. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat until he really needed to, he couldn't love. He lost his Nii-san, and then the love of his life. His life was empty and it remained empty for five years until that day…

To be continued… Well what did ya think? I know I left ya hangin' but now ur in suspense until I write the sequel Nii-san! If you wanna find out what happens read the sequel. But remember readers the more reviews the faster I write! (The support helps, if u like it I'll write more 'cause I wouldn't write something no one likes!) So R&R! See ya until next fic! By: Funngurl 


End file.
